


Toying With His Heart

by GoodbyeonBadWolfBay



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Vibrator, janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeonBadWolfBay/pseuds/GoodbyeonBadWolfBay
Summary: This fic was created after I posted on tumblr asking for people to give me a single word, which I would then write a fic around. One of the words I received was “battery”. Thus, this fic was born.Ianto finds a vibrator in Jack’s drawer. Shenanigans ensue.





	Toying With His Heart

“You own a vibrator,” Ianto said flatly. It wasn’t a question, not really. Ianto was far past the point of no return when it came to being surprised by Jack’s many… well… surprises, but he hadn’t exactly been expecting it. The rest of the team had just left the hub to go to their respective dwellings, and Ianto had been tidying up while Jack was (begrudgingly) finishing up his paperwork. 

He had just straightened Jack’s bed sheets and blanket and was in the process of neatening up the bedside table when something rolling around in the drawer had caught his attention. He’d reached an arm in and felt around until he was able to grab hold of the object, and then withdrew his arm from the drawer. He had then opened his hand to discover what could only be described as some sort of… sex... toy. It was long and thin, with a rounded tip and a metal exterior. There was a button on the end that he’d pressed out of curiosity, and the object lightly started vibrating in his hand, causing him to nearly drop it. Fumbling for it, he’d quickly pressed the button again and it had stopped. He’d stared at the toy in his hand. He hadn’t been surprised, not really. This was tame compared to the other bombshells Jack had dropped on him in the past, but he had been a tad nonplussed and disconcerted to discover that Jack casually kept a vibrator in his drawer. It just didn’t make sense- Jack, after all, was a massive flirt who could easily go out and shag whoever caught his fancy, Ianto included. He certainly wasn’t lacking in bed, so he shouldn’t have any need for a sex toy such as the one Ianto was holding in his hand. 

Regardless of why, Ianto had thought to himself, the real question was what the hell he was going to do with it. He could just put it back, pretend he never saw it, finish up his cleaning and go back to his flat with Jack, but something stopped him from returning the vibrator to the drawer. He was curious. 

And so, he held on to the vibrator and climbed back up into Jack’s office. Sitting down on the corner of Jack’s desk, he’d looked at him expectantly. 

Jack’d then looked up and smiled. “Ianto! Come to save me from the monster that is paperwork, have you? My knight in shining armor.”

Ianto’s response had been to roll his eyes. “Absolutely not. You need to get that finished before we leave tonight.”

Jack pouted. “And here I thought you were coming to save me. It’s not even due ‘till next week.”  


“The due date is irrelevant. It needs to get done regardless and it’s better you do it sooner rather than later. And before you ask, no. I’m not doing it for you this time.” Ianto had shifted on the desk a bit. “Anyway, the real reason I came up was to ask you about something I found.”

Jack had raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what did you find?” 

The Welshman held up his hand, revealing the toy. “You own a vibrator,” Ianto said flatly. 

Jack’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth formed a silent “oh”. He laughed awkwardly. “I, ah, I see you’ve been looking in my nightstand.”

Ianto immediately defended himself. “It was rolling around in there! I wanted to stop it from rolling!” 

“I suppose that makes sense, but let me ask you a question, Ianto,” Jack said, grinning suggestively at Ianto. “You didn’t need to bring it up here- you could have put it back and not mentioned it and I would have been none the wiser, so why did you bring it up?”

Ianto was somewhat disconcerted, but determined not to show it. “I was curious.”

“About what?” Jack asked, smirking.

“About what such a thing was doing in your bedside table.” 

“Ah,” Jack said, smirk still plainly on his face. “Well I keep it around in case I end up sleeping with someone who’s into it. I’ve got some great memories with it featuring. Unfortunately it ran out of batteries a week or so ago, so I haven’t used it in a bit.”

Ianto tilted his head. “You’re lying.”

Jack raised his eyebrows. “Oh? Am I?”

“Yes,” Ianto said, rolling his eyes. “I know you, Jack. I can tell when you’re not being entirely truthful.”

Jack laughed, a forced thing that most people wouldn’t even be able to distinguish from a normal laugh. “Alright Ianto, whatever you say-”

“Jack,” Ianto interrupted, looking at him earnestly. “You don’t need to lie to me- you know whatever you say won’t change my opinion of you.”

Jack stared at him, all traces of fake laughter gone. After a moment he sighed, defeated. “Fine. You really want to know?” He waited for Ianto’s answering nod and then continued. “Since we’ve started… whatever this is, I haven’t been with anyone else. I haven’t shagged anyone else.”  
Ianto stared at him, shocked. Jack had dropped a lot of bombshells on him in the time that he had worked for Torchwood Three, but he never could have imagined… never could have hoped for something like this. 

Jack continued talking. “It’s true that I bought the vibrator at first to use with other people, but I kept it once we started sleeping together because, well, you know, just in case. I know you’re always up for a shag but, well, just in case you’re not…”

Ianto suddenly realized what Jack was implying. “You kept it in case I didn’t want to shag you. Am I not… satisfying you?”

Jack quickly reassured him. “No! No, you don’t need to worry about that, you’re wonderful.” He rubbed at his eyes with his fingers and groaned lightly, looking down to avoid meeting Ianto’s stare. “I’m sorry, I’m sure this isn’t the conversation you were hoping for. How’s about we just forget about it and leave?”

Ianto shook his head, placing his hand over Jack’s larger one. “No, no, Jack it’s okay. You don’t need to worry about me, I really enjoy… whatever this is. I have no intention of stopping it any time soon.”

Jack looked up, finally meeting Ianto’s eyes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ianto said, leaning in to kiss the corner of Jack’s mouth. Jack leaned into the touch, but Ianto pulled away before they could do anything else. “Nuh uh, there’s no way I’m staying the night in your tiny bunker,” Ianto said, laughing. “Let’s go back to my flat, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jack said, smiling at him.

They left Jack’s office and walked down to the car park after ensuring that the hub was locked up for the night. They got into the car, and Ianto turned to look at Jack. “I was thinking,” he said, uncurling his hand to reveal that he was still holding the vibrator. “What d’you say we stop on the way and buy some batteries and see what this thing can do?”

Jack stared at him for a second, and then let out a surprised, genuine laugh. “I say that sounds like a fantastic idea, Ianto Jones.”

And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This fic was really fun to write, so thanks to Ilikestopwatches for proposing the word “battery” that this fic was based on. Let me know what you think! I don’t normally write much fanfiction, but lately I’ve been writing a lot more so keep an eye out for new fics from me! Thanks!  
-Lyndsey


End file.
